User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopedia Blackaddica! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) :Hi! I just noticed your request to adopt this wiki at Community Wikia, so I thought I'd have a look around. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you'll be made an admin, because this place deserves to be bigger and better than it currently is. Also, if and when you do become an admin, can you please request a name change - "Encyclopedia Blackaddica" is a bit of a silly name and picks up hardly any traffic from Google unless searching for the exact name. Something more generic, like "Blackadder Wiki", might get more people showing up. Just a thought. Anyway, good luck with the nomination! -- Supermorff 14:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't promise to be around a whole lot. I'm actually an admin on several other fairly large wikis, which takes up most of my time. Also, the first series is probably the one I know least well. But I'll try to lend a hand now and then. -- Supermorff 21:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :And since you had to explain that pun to me, of all people, probably means the majority of people won't get the reference and it still won't attract people to the site. There's a smaller wiki with a much worse url that gets much higher hits on all search engines than this one (on Google, it's on the first page, just because it's called 'Blackadder Wiki'). -- Supermorff 22:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey T-man Hello, long time no chat, nice to see, you now, actaully own a Wiki. I'm still waiting to get The Beatles Wiki (still four days to go!), once, I've got TB Wiki, in my clutches, I'll come over here (full time), to help. Also, u haven't missed much back on DWCW, T-'63, is dead (again!), & Radier is semi-dead. :P Only, a handful of pages have been made on there (mostly by me!).....Tht's more or less, all I have to tell u. Any way, have fun over here in Blackaddica land. Y'know where to find me... *Peace* Yeepsi 20:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes you can change the name of the wiki, because Wikia doesn't impose restrictions on that kind of thing. I work on the main Sonic wiki on Wikia, and I know for a fact that there are at least 10 wikis called "Sonic Wiki" and another 10 called "Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki" with various capitalisations. :Another reason you might want to change the name is because the current one is misspelled: I recently watched Blackadder the Third again and the book in the opening sequence is called the Encyclop'a'''edia Blackaddica. -- Supermorff 21:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::My personal preference is "Blackadder Wiki", because this is claer, to the point, and will attract the most users to the site. If you want to make the name a bit more interesting, we can give it a subtitle that appears below the heading on the main page (maybe even Encyclopaedia Blackaddica). But the ''official name, and the name of the Main Page, should be Blackadder Wiki. -- Supermorff 11:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool. -- Supermorff 12:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::They'll get round to it eventually, but I guess new requests get looked at before 'on hold' ones. Admins don't have the power to change the name themselves, you'll have to use to get in touch with a Staff Member, but being an admin means they are more likely to listen to you. Then again, since we are the only editors and you are waiting on an application for adoption that has every chance of going through, maybe they'd let you do it now. No harm in trying, I suppose. -- Supermorff 13:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure that would encourage them to give you adminship faster. You could leave a message on Brandon Rhea's talk page saying that you've dealt with the issues he raised and politely asking him to re-evaluate the request next time he visits the page. -- Supermorff 13:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you aware you can customise your signature in the Preferences page? That way, if you wanted to, you could make the signature say T-Man but still link to this page. -- Supermorff 13:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't bother with it personally, but it shouldn't be too difficult. You'd copy the following text into the text box next to the field "Signature:" T-Man :Then you tick the box undereath that where it says "Custom signature" and save your preferences at the bottom of the page. Then it should show up whenever you sign your signature as normal. -- Supermorff 20:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey, congratulations on your promotion. I see you've already deleted a couple of pages - good work! Made any progress on requesting a rename? -- Supermorff 11:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi. I'm the "other" sysop on this Wiki. I'd been thinking about doing some work over here when I saw that you had been promoted (although I was a bit surprised that I wasn't contacted as part of the process), so I thought I'd get in touch. I've not been able to give this Wiki the attention I intended when *I* adopted it in 2009, but I tried to leave guidelines for what I felt would work (along with cleaning out all the pages others were using for scrap paper). Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions and you can look to my Blackadder episode guide (http://www.thelogbook.com/logbook/blackadder/) for more information on the series that I have already accumulated. Good luck with the work. I'll try to help out when I can. If you ever want advice or input (particularly graphics and such), I'm just a message away. Darth Prefect 00:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Changing the name No, that's fine. I inherited that name and didn't feel like tackling the change right away. You feel free to take care of it. Darth Prefect 20:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Any progress on changing the wiki's name yet? -- Supermorff 18:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! -- Supermorff 22:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hooray Hooray, the name has changed! Awesome. You also seem to have made yeepsi a bureaucrat and I'm not sure why. A bit of clear up for you to take care of: on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, Baldrick is misspelled and there is no such character as Private George. -- Supermorff 21:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :That seems like a reasonable reason to make someone an admin, but not a bureaucrat. You realise that it's irreversible, right? -- Supermorff 09:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Missing pictures Whoops, my fault. Apparently even the first letters of template fields are case sensitive. Fixed. -- Supermorff 09:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Morning *yawn* Morning T-2010. How r u? Personally, I've jsut woken up, & had breakfast :S *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! - Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! 11:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Yeah, I'm very busy on other wikis. I knew I would be, which is why I didn't want the adminship. I drop in every so often just to check that nothing's going on. -- Supermorff 14:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Not surprising. At the moment, we're hardly any better than wikipedia on volume of content. In fact, we're probably worse. -- Supermorff 21:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Aye. Not sure when that's going to be though. I suppose it wouldn't take too much effort to just copy and paste everything they've got at Wikipedia (which we don't yet have), and edit it a bit to fit this wiki. That would be a reasonable start. -- Supermorff 07:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. -- Supermorff 11:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's Dyno! Hi mate, it's Dyno here. This wiki is great! Dynovan 12:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Can I be admin + bure? :) Dynovan 12:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) So you're not an admin yourself? Dynovan 13:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I can't see 'admin' on your page... Dynovan 13:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What's that? Did they change the layout, but it still applies to older wikis? Dynovan 13:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I see. On Primeval Wiki, the admins don't have 'Admin' in the corner, they have a box which says 'This user, (Then username), is an admin on this wiki'. Would that be for the same reason? Dynovan 14:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S This wiki is The Blackadder Wiki, but when I get a message on here Wikia calls it Encyclopedia Blackaddica. Do you know why? I get it now. How come it could be Encyclopedia Blackaddica in the first place? When I create a wiki, there always has to be 'Wiki' at the end. Same reason? :) Dynovan 10:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it's changed, make a new wiki and you'll see what I mean. Dynovan 15:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki or no wiki? Maybe it was because there was an update when I made all my wikis. Dynovan 15:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wikia's just updated! I just made a new wiki, and I've got an admin dashboard. But on all other sites I'm admin on it isn't there! :D Dynovan 15:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean you'll join, I'll make you admin and you can see for yourself? Dynovan 19:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not on my page, it's on my toolbar. Dynovan 08:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) NVM? Dynovan 08:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. Dynovan 08:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) If I made someone admin on a wiki made before the update, would they get the admin dashboard, or would they have to join the new wiki to get it? Dynovan 15:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but if I made you admin on any old wiki would you get the dashboard? Dynovan 16:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nor am I... Dynovan 16:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I'll try and find out. Dynovan 09:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. The same thing just happened to your talk page on F1 as what happened to mine on Jackie Wiki! Can you fix it? Dynovan 09:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it - it's my fault, anyway... Dynovan 09:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Info Can you give me some info on Blackadder so I can start editing? Dynovan 07:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! :) Dynovan 07:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No, but I looked on this wiki about it, so I can start editing now. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I see you've put the chat on, great idea! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, great idea. Have you got the admin dashboard? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, every wiki you own and every one of mine that you're admin on. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I've got it on every wiki I'm admin on, as well. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:51, August 9, 2011 (UTCI I know. Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, round about. I see you put the new editor on. Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) So do I. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Organisation or organization But surely, as a wiki about a British show, we should use British English. Why do you want to use another variant?-- 08:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to contradict you, but that isn't the spelling wikia normally uses. Wikipedia itself uses British English on pages about British topics and wikias based on British shows, such as Tardis wiki, use British English as well.-- 07:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The way with the 'z', I think. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. What's going on with the spelling? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) It is a British spelling, but we should spell it Wikia's way. That user shouldn't have done that. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Wikia doesn't have a style guide, and it permits individual wikis to determine their own. Most wikis don't have them. Blackadder is a British series, so we should probably stick to British spelling, however both -ize and -ise are acceptable in British spelling. Basically, my opinion is that editors should be allowed to use whichever they feel comfortable with and shouldn't be discouraged from editing by pointless restrictions. -- Supermorff 17:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Article comments Please turn off article comments. Please! -- Supermorff 19:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see a well made wiki Hi it's nice to see a well made wiki, unlike that dreadful shrek wiki of something that is largely obscure but obviously brilliant-Blackadder. Good Job Templates Thanks for sorting out the robin hood page, that was causing me a world a grief, but to the point, it is large due to my lack of understanding of templates e.g. I have no idea how to add photo graphs to the charecter template ect. Could you help me out? I am sure it would make a world of diffrence. Hey there! I was wondering if I could help turn this wiki around? I currently run a couple of successful wikis: *The British Wildlife Wiki *The Classic Car Wiki I have also designed layouts for a few wikis including: *Ferrari GX Wiki Me and a friend have also turned around this wiki recently: *Airfix Wiki (We intend to continue adding to this wiki in a week or two when we have finished building our current project models). I would like to suggest that we become and admin team (if you give me admin rights), and I shall design a new homepage, wiki logo and other areas where the wiki needs improving. I am a huge Blackadder fan and can easily get screenshots of every episode and special (as I have them all on DVD). Thanks for taking the time to read this and I look forward to working with you! TheWWC 14:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks for a speedy reply! I am on the chat as I have a few questions about the structure and everything. Thanks! TheWWC 15:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man, can you come on the Blackadder Wiki Chat for a few minutes as I am not sure how to set out the pages for The Spirit of Christmas and Samuel Johnson. I have uploaded photos of the ready :) Also what do you think of my Robbie Coltrane page? Thanks TheWWC 15:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) New Logo Hey there! I have designed a new wiki logo to replace the plain text of the watermark. Do you want me to upload it so that you can check it out and put it in place if you like? TheWWC 20:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) My Progress Hey there! Sorry to keep leaving so many messages but just want to keep you informed and make sure I am doing everything ok. There is now a page for every episode of the 4 series of Blackadder. Most have a title card on but for those that don't, I will be glad to watch the episodes again and print screen one :) I have also updated a few images such as the one for Lord Whiteadder. As you may have seen I have uploaded loads of photos, I have added some more pages for actors, minor characters and and few other bits and pieces. I have categorised all of my pages and images that I have created/uploaded. I have made a few new categories like the one 'Female Actors' and I am going to continue to add pages to this such as Miranda Richardson who play Queenie. Do you want me to put the minor characters in their own category? I have 5 minor characters to do at the moment and about the same amount of actors to do but I am sure I will find more work to do as I go along! I hope you like the progress I have made and the contributions I have made. I have changed the Favicon to a Blackadder styled 'B' on a black background and I have a similar wiki logo designed as well (As stated in an earlier post). If you can think of anything else that needs doing, let me know! TheWWC 14:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Making good progress! Hey there Tardis2010! I am making good progress with everything and I currently have a small list of about 10 pages to and then I am going to go hunting around to see if I can tidy anything up, add a few images and any more pages for actors or characters. I am also thinking of adding pages of the current series of DVD's and some older ones. If you think this is a good idea I will make up a template (with the help of a friend) and then start adding them :) As I said before if you can think of anything that needs doing please let me know! Also are my contributions strong enough for me to become and Admin yet? Thanks TheWWC 20:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Reaching 200 Pages Hey there! If we can try to get to 200 pages I will apply for a spotlight. Here is a list of pages that need to be made: http://blackadder.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages For now I am trying to focus on Characters and Actors. I am going to add the CD's that I have uploaded the photos for when I make up a template in the next few days. If you can think of anything that urgently needs to be sorted out please let me know :) Thanks TheWWC 23:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Tardis, No worries I was glad to help! I will be continuing to help soon as I am quite busy at the moment with other wikis and outside of Wikia. I wil continue to add more pages and finish off the homepage improvements I started. TheWWC (talk) 14:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Improvements Hey there Tardis! I have added a sort of Rustic Paper look background and have started to add a grey colour scheme to the homepage (this will probably be done when you next come by). Once I have done the homepage I am going to crack on with some lesser characters, actors and other pages where we need them! If you wanna work on some stuff together, let me know and we can whack out a ton of pages at once! TheWWC (talk) 00:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Today's Work Hey there! It would be good to see you working around here when you can as we could 'double-team' and get through all of the pages in the blink of an eye. Anyways I am glad with the new look of the homepage and I think it will bring in some more editors. Something else I think would help is if we apply to get the wiki renamed to 'The Blackadder Wiki'. Just that I don't think people can find us that easy on Google and other search engines due to the 'Encyclopedia Blackaddica' name. So yeah today I have filled in a few holes where there were some by adding about 20 pages. I can still see us needing to add at least another 100 pages to cover the minor actors and characters from all the specials and episodes. I hope to hear from you see, TheWWC (talk) 22:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Improvements Hey there, I like the new background, I just googled mine quickly and found the first one I could as I was going to find a better one later on but you have beaten me to it lol. The colour of the links do look better with the colour scheme and I am glad the name has been changed. All we need to do now is wait for the influx of new visitors and some of them might even start editing! TheWWC (talk) 11:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Plan for the next few days Hey there! I have a cunning plan which I would like to share with you! If you want to find out what it is, come and find me on chat :) TheWWC (talk) 16:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC)